


Spandex and Glitter

by emjam



Series: gender headcanons [1]
Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Character, I Don't Even Know, Realization, Sexual Humor, Supportive Ninja Brian, Temporary misgendering, but not handled the way you would think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjam/pseuds/emjam
Summary: “But like, sometimes I like… wanna know what it’s like to get pounded in the pussy.” He sighed, all matter-of-fact. “Like, I really wanna know. And not just the pounding, like, the -” He huffed in frustration. “It must be really convenient for pants. And boobs? They’re fucking great on other people, can you imagine how great they’d be on me?”Or - Danny Sexbang is a girl sometimes.
Relationships: Danny Sexbang & Ninja Brian
Series: gender headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611763
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Spandex and Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little fic about in-universe nsp, and the CHARACTER danny sexbang, not irl danny. I'm a trans enby and I like to headcanon danny sexbang as genderfluid so here is this.
> 
> this fic approaches transitioning and gender identity in the really nonchalant, sexually-tinged way that the characters approach everything, so this def won't be everyone's cup of tea. it's casual, blunt, and REALLY goofy.
> 
> safe reading, and thanks for clicking on this very niche ficlet!

“What’s up, Ninja Brian?”

Despite the interruption, Ninja Brian remained still, only cracking one eye open to silently glare at the ball of glitter and spandex that had suddenly appeared beside him.

“Not busy? Cool.” Without further ado, Danny unceremoniously sat down next to Ninja Brian as if he weren’t planting himself down in the personal space of a cold-blooded killer. Ninja Brian _would_ kill him if he weren’t already committed to using Danny’s various modes of transportation to get him from one place to another.

Danny Sexbang was never nervous. No matter what situation he was in, he unfortunately had enough confidence to fill multiple Olympic swimming pools. This was why Dan twiddling his thumbs awkwardly was such an odd development. Brian was still criss-crossed on the carpeted floor, and did not intend to change that or open his mouth. Still, he opened both eyes and tilted his head at Danny curiously.

“What? I’m not acting weird, _you’re_ acting weird.” He was full of jittery energy, tensing and untensing his legs, running one hand through wild hair out of which silvery glitter fell. Not sure where that came from, exactly.

Ninja Brian just gave him a look.

“What, I can’t just wanna hang out with a bro? Be bros together? Bro-ing it up?” Danny made a face, scrunching his nose up. “Nah, that last part sounded stupid.” As if the rest didn’t sound suspicious.

Slowly, Brian produced, from out of nowhere at all, a knife. Danny stiffened.

“Uh, no need for that, bud. Remember what we were working on?”

Ah, yes, the ‘human tolerance’ training. Ninja Brian’s quick decision-making and insane skill made him good against threats, but not when he saw every person ever as a threat. Begrudgingly, the knife disappeared from view.

“Wow, good job.” Dan sounded impressed. “Good un-escalatoring, or whatever.”

Brian nodded sagely and made a mental note to keep Dan up tonight again with the sound of him sharpening his various blades against the walls of the house.

“Okay, so…” and Dan froze up again, tugging on wayward curls and biting his tongue. “So like, you know how great my dick is, right? I mean, I talk about it all the time and stuff. It’s clearly one of my greatest life achievements.”

Okay. Yes. Ninja Brian nodded again.

“But like, sometimes I like… wanna know what it’s like to get pounded in the pussy.” He sighed, all matter-of-fact. “Like, I _really_ wanna know. And not just the pounding, like, the -” He huffed in frustration. “It must be _really_ convenient for pants. And boobs? They’re fucking great on other people, can you imagine how great they’d be on me?”

No, Brian could not. And would prefer not to. He’d seen Danny naked enough times and didn’t want to voluntarily subject himself to that again, not even for the sake of conversation.

“I just wanna…” Danny seemed to be on the verge of pulling a small chunk of his hair out. More glitter cascaded down to the carpeting. “I - I dunno, Ninja Brian, nevermind. I’ll just -” He hauled himself up.

Brian grabbed his ankle and single-handedly flipped him back down to the ground. With a heavy thwack, Dan’s sternum collided with the floor. “Agh, fuck! What the hell was that for?”

This idiot was not going to subject Ninja Brian to such an odd conversation and then leave in the middle. There was no way. Fortunately, Ninja Brian had the physical strength and intimidation factor needed to keep people right where he wanted them.

“Okay, fine.” Dan scrubbed at his face. “What? What is it?”

Brian let go of Dan’s ankle. He held up a finger - _one moment_ \- and pulled out his phone from another random location of concealment on his body. With a few button presses, he pulled up an online store and casually tilted the phone screen towards Danny. Danny peered over - he looked confused.

“Fake boobs? They’re cool, I guess, but I prefer finding a real life person whose boobs I can enjoy.”

Brian shook his head. Danny wasn’t getting it. He pointed at the screen, currently showing a website selling bra inserts, and then at Danny.

“Huh?”

Despite the inordinate amount of murder and bloodshed Brian brought about, he was sure that his patience would classify him as a saint. Reluctantly, he put down the phone and mimed the swell of boobs in front of his own chest.

“Oh! Wait, lemme look at this.” Danny reached out to grab Brian’s phone and pulled it close to his face. “Whoa! These look kinda like chicken cutlets. Man, I’m hungry. Wanna go get food with me, Ninja Brian?” At Brian’s denial, Danny dropped Brian’s phone on the ground and stood with a long stretch. “Well! I’m going to KFC. Want anything?”

Brian looked at him.

“The usual, got it.” Danny looked down at his outfit - tights and a leotard and a glittery cape. “Yep, this is suitable to go out in public. Don’t wait up, Brian - I might hit it off with some smokin’ cashier and have sex with her on the KFC counter.”

Sounded about right. Brian waved him off and picked up his phone.

Dan stopped at the doorway for a second. “Oh, and Brian, can you send me that website?” Then he was gone.

Even though Brian flipped Dan off in return, he immediately forwarded the website.

* * *

After Danny (allegedly) went to KFC, he was gone for a few days. This wasn't unheard of - sometimes Danny would be pursuing a girl and lose track of time, or move into her house and nut on all her furniture, or something. Brain could have easily found him and joined him, but he didn't really want to. Danny never even gave Brian his promised KFC, so Brain did not see the point in giving his friend company on his misadventures.

The loud crashing noises erupting near the front door didn’t really faze Brian. He just rose and stood in their bedroom with his arms crossed in the dark, waiting for Dan to inevitably appear. (Okay, it was their bedroom in the sense that they shared it together, but not in the sense that Brian and Danny shared body heat in any possible way. That would be undeniably gay, of course.)

Eventually, the noises of Dan’s entry stopped, and footsteps crept to the bedroom. Finally, Dan opened the door and flicked a light on.

A high-pitched yelp came from Dan.

Brian gave him a disappointed look. Pussy. Brian didn’t even kill anyone in here this time around - he was just standing there.

“Yeah, okay, I guess I should’ve expected you would stand around in the dark. Weirdo.” Dan kicked off his platform shoes, shoving them against the wall.

Dan looked… different. It took a second to process. Then Brian noticed it: the subtle curve of Dan’s chest, and the rippling holographic skirt that fanned out past the hips. There was still a cape, and a lot of spandex and glitter - that hasn't changed. There were just… little things. The deep blue nail polish, the hair falling just slightly differently.

Brian raised his eyebrows.

“What? I took your suggestion,” Dan said, while getting undressed to go put on one of his (?) highly-valued pajama kimonos. Evidently underneath the leotard was a securely-fitted bra with well-placed breast inserts tucked inside its simple black lace. As usual, Danny put only the kimono on top of his nakedness. He then made a face.

“Oh, don’t look, Brian, I gotta readjust my wang.”

Brian looked on as Dan stuck his hand down his panties (!?) and, after some effort, had a dick bulge again.

“Dude, I told you not to look.”

Brian shrugged.

“Oh well. I gotta go to bed. I have had a very _eventful_ few days,” he said with a lewd undertone. As usual, Brian ignored that. Dan flicked off the lights and flopped into bed - Brian’s cue to return quietly to the corner where he kept watch all night and occasionally slept.

The night was heavy, and muffling.

Once Dan stretched out on the sheets, Brian took out a dagger and stared at the far wall. Ten minutes passed in total silence. Brian thought Dan was asleep, his mess of curls splayed out on the pillow and his still-padded chest slowly rising and falling. Brian’s watched him sleep many, many times before. Just a part of their weird rituals.

Then, Danny’s breath changed, and Brian’s ears perked up, tuning in to his friend.

“Brian, I think sometimes I’m a girl,” Danny said to the ceiling, in the same fast, low, whispery way that he admitted to mistakes and property damage.

Without a word, Brian stood again and crossed the room. He turned on the lights. He didn’t usually communicate this way, but sometimes it was easiest. “Like right now?” He signed.

“Yeah,” Danny breathed, finally looking to Brian to be able to see his hands.

“Okay. Name?”

“Oh,” Danny muttered. “I didn’t think of that.” For a few slow moments, she just searched the ceiling for something. “Um. Danette.”

“You lazy bitch _._ Really.”

“Hey, I’m not gonna expend any more effort than absolutely necessary,” she protested. “So yes. You asshole.”

“Okay, Danette.” Brian spelled out Danette’s name. He would have to think of an insulting shorthand for this name, too - he already had one for the name Dan. “You know this makes you gay right now.”

“Holy shit!” Danette exclaimed. “I’m gay! I’m a girl _and_ I like girls.” She shook her head. “I never thought the day would come. I’m finally gay,” she announced with seriousness.

It wasn’t easy to tell whether or not she was joking.

“No, Brian, put away the knife. We talked about this.”

Brian faintly smiled under his mask as he put the knife away. He wouldn’t stab her - not tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> danny/danette sexbang is covered in glitter at all times. you can't change my mind
> 
> I was gonna choose daniela as the obvious femme name choice but then I felt like it would be more nsp humor vibes to go with their birthname + ette tbh lol


End file.
